


The Love Of The Sky Sisters

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Getting stuck in a town after finished a quest can be a real issue. Luckily for the Sky Sisters, they are offered a room by a big fan of theirs.
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

After a simple job of chasing away bandits and making sure they were too scared to return to them, Wendy and Sheria both found themselves stuck in the same town they were helping when a large storm rolled through the area. Both of them were excited to get back home after their job was finished and it showed as both of them sighed while entering the bedroom that their client, an important landowner in the area, had offered them as an extra thanks for their help.

Wendy really wanted to get back to Carla and see how the training for mastering her human form was going. On the other hand, Sheria just really wanted to be back at Lamia Scale with Wendy. Luckily, getting offered a bedroom for two nights while a bad storm rolled over the area at least allowed her to be alone with her best friend.

“I really wish we could just be at home, Wendy. It’d be so much better than being stuck here during a storm.” Sheria huffed to herself as she flopped down onto one of the beds in the room, her eyes widening for a moment at the realization of just how soft and comfortable it was.  
  
“Yeah, I really want to get back and help Carla with her training. But, at least our client was nice enough to offer us a place to stay until the storm passes over. And for free as well. ” Wendy couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she sat down on the edge of the bed that Sheria was on. “Plus… We get to be alone… And our client seemed to be a big fan of ours. That has to be something, right, Sheria?”   
  
Sheria had no issue picking up on the shy nervousness that was in Wendy’s voice. Her best friend always had that certain tone of voice whenever she was in the mood for something special that no one in the world knew about, not even their guildmates from Lamia Scale. Sheria’s lips curled into a bright smile as she sat up on her bed and wrapped her arms around Wendy from behind. Not wasting an instant, she planted her lips against her friends in a gentle and loving kiss.

When she was caught in the gentle and loving kiss that she had grown almost addicted to feeling from Sheria’s lips, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from melting into the display of affection. All the while, she put up no resistance to her best friend starting to slowly strip her right then and there. After the number of times Sheria had seen her naked, or stipped her naked like she was now, it wasn’t an issue for Wendy. In fact, it was more than a little bit exciting for her when their kiss had to break just for her friend to be able to pull her top over her head, leaving her fully bare now.

On the other hand, Sheria was incredibly happy when Wendy did the same to her. The moment their lips connected in another kiss, excitement and joy rushed through her as her friend’s hands started to roam her body. However, instead of just roaming her body for a place to grab onto, those gentle hands tugged at every article of clothing that they could. Each and every piece of Sheria’s clothing gradually slipped off of her body as the two young girls shared kiss after kiss with each other. She didn’t fight as Wendy stripped her at a rather brisk pace.

When the kiss they were sharing broke, both of the girls were left heaving and panting as they stared at each other. Wendy was able to see the lust and desire in her friend’s eyes. And Sheria could see the love and desire in Wendy’s eyes. Every time they sat naked together like this after sharing just a few kisses, the two of them always took a moment to appreciate the other’s body. For no reason other than finding something so magical and wonderful about it.

However, when Wendy was busy allowing her gaze to roam around Sheria’s body, she found herself suddenly and swiftly pushed onto the bed that the two were sitting on. With her back flat on the bedsheets, a quiet gasp left her lips when she watched her secret lover start to crawl over her body. But instead of fighting back or complaining about not being able to get another kiss, Wendy stayed silent as she watched Sheria position the pussy she had grown to love the taste of over her face.

Sheria only hesitated for a moment before she leaned down and started to drag her tongue along Wendy’s slit. The nervous but blissful groan that filled the room around her was music to Sheria’s ears. She didn’t hesitate to start eagerly eating out her secret lover while she had the chance. Excitement rushed through her with every lick she made, and she could feel her own pussy getting more and more wet as she waited for Wendy to follow her lead.

Unfortunately, just as Wendy’s tongue pressed down and flattered against her pussy, the door to the bedroom they had been offered opened. Neither of them noticed just who it was until they both rolled off of the bed and noticed it was the man who offered them the room in the first place. He was holding a platter of warm food and a pitcher of water as he looked down at the two young girls.

Generally being the quickest to react to certain things, Sheria smirked and crawled over to the man just as he started to turn around and leave the room. “Hold on! Please. Please don’t tell anyone that we do this. It’s been our little secret… No one needs to know.” When the man stopped at the door just before it closed, her lips curled into a slightly brighter smile as an idea came to mind.

Just a few feet away, Wendy pulled one of the blankets down off of the bed to cover herself as she watched Sheria and wondered just what she was going to do. She had never seen her friend like this and didn’t know just what she had planned. “Sheria…”

Sheria took a deep breath as the door to the bedroom started to open once again, the man setting down the platter of food on the desk next to the door. “I’ll… I’ll do something for you if you promise to not tell anyone about us and our relationship. I’ll… I’ll suck your cock right here and now. Whatever it takes.” When she watched the man’s lips curl into an overly excited smile, she knew that she had him right where she wanted him. Her own lips curled into a smile as the door closed behind the man and he walked over to her.

Without missing a beat, Sheria reached her hands upward toward the man’s pants and pulled them down to the floor, making sure she pulled his underwear down as well. When she got a good view of his cock, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling in excitement. It was far bigger than she had expected it to be, but she knew that she could handle it. Though she didn’t exactly want Wendy to see her pleasure anybody else, she knew that she didn’t have a choice. Luckily, when the scent of his shaft first hit her nostrils, Sheria knew that it was going to be something she enjoyed either way.

Sheria kept a blissful smile on her lips as she moved just a little bit closer to the man and his shaft. Close enough to be able to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. But instead of sucking him off right away, the leader of the Sky Sisters placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses against the dick that was in front of her. Just before she stuck out her tongue and allowed herself to drool onto his member. “Let’s take it at a nice pace so you enjoy yourself.~”

Wendy watched from behind, both concerned and a little bit jealous at just what Sheria was doing. She didn’t know that her friend and lover knew how to suck a cock or tease a man. Or that she was even willing to be with someone other than her. But she didn’t find herself repulsed as she watched Sheria bring her modest chest to the man’s throbbing shaft and wrap them around what she could of the member. Wendy bit down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet as she let a hand drift between her legs.

Of course, this left Sheria to wrap her lips around the head of the man’s shaft and start to slowly bob her head. She slowly took inch after inch into her mouth while keeping her breasts pressed against his length. It started by simply moving her entire body whenever she lowered her head down his cock, knowing that her breasts weren’t quite large enough to move on their own while she bobbed her head. However, when her nipples stopped dragging along the throbbing member and ended up pressed against his heavy sack, she started to bring herself back toward the tip.

It only took a moment for Sheria to work herself into a steady rhythm while pleasing the man. Though, the moment his hand came to the back of her head and his fingers tangled into her hair, she started to pick up the pace. She pressed her tongue firmly against the underside of the landowner’s shaft as she made her way back up to the tip. Where she pressed a few loving and gentle kisses against his saliva-coated member. “Does it feel good, Sir?”  
  
Calling him ‘Sir’ seemed to light something inside of the man. His grip on the top of Sheria’s head grew even tighter as she started to lower herself down his member. This time, instead of taking his cock into her mouth, she dragged her tongue along it while she moved with her modest breasts. She kept her eyes locked on the dick she was pleasing as it throbbed against her skin. “It’s so big, Sir. I’m pretty sure it’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.~”

Once again, Sheria wrapped her lips around the man’s cock and started to suck him off while keeping her hands on her breasts. She wanted to do whatever it would take to get him to keep their secret. But she found herself starting to enjoy the taste of the man’s cock and the way he throbbed against her tongue while his length started to push into her throat. Of course, not a single complaint left either of the Sky Sisters as the man groaned above them.

Though, Wendy couldn’t bring herself to stop staring as she watched her lover suck a man off, almost mesmerized by how it looked. She knew that Wendy, Erza, and Cana used to get jobs and would need to do something like this. But it was her first time seeing it in person. And she couldn’t bring herself to look away as her girlfriend seemed like an expert in sucking him off. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as her fingers slowly teased her slit. Not enough to bring her any pleasure, but enough to keep her excited and lustful as she watched Sheria working her mouth.

But, deep down, Wendy knew that it was going to be her turn soon enough as the landowner looked up from Sheria and to her. Her heart sank into her stomach as she watched him smile at her. It wasn’t a dreadful feeling like he was taking advantage of them and their relationship, but instead nervousness that she wouldn’t be able to please him the same way Sheria was. However, she kept her eyes on her girlfriend, making sure to pay close attention as he was brought closer and closer to his climax.

Sheria’s eyes started to flutter shut as she took more and more of this man’s shaft into her mouth. She let go of her breasts, just in time to allow him to sink fully into her throat. But she didn’t gag when he entered her throat. In fact, a quiet and blissful moan left the leader of the Sky Sisters as she brought her hand to her neck to feel just how deep it was. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat a moment later, vibrating the man’s shaft as she kept her hand firmly against her neck.

A moment after that, Sheria started to swallow around the man’s length while it stayed lodged in her neck. She didn’t look up at the man while she had him plugging her throat, but instead shook her rear end from side to side as excitement started to fill her once again. Every time it throbbed and pulsed inside of her throat, Sheria thought she was one step closer to making him cum down her throat and letting her taste it. Another moan managed to fill her throat as she felt the man’s grip on her hair get even tighter, feeling him unload inside of her throat a moment later. She swallowed down around his shaft one final time as he came, feeling rope after rope of his hot, thick, and possibly fertile seed flooding into her throat and stomach.

Wendy’s eyes widened as she watched her girlfriend pull back away from the dick that was just buried down her throat. She watched as Sheria popped her lips off from around his still-hard member and planted another kiss on them. Wendy was also able to see the small amount of cum that dripped from her lover’s lips and down toward her chin. Deep down, it was clear that it was her turn now as both the landowner and Sheria looked at her.  
  
“It’s okay, Wendy. It’s your turn. And I’m sure he’ll be gentle with you.” Sheria smiled as she stood up from her place on the floor and gently pushed the man toward her bed. With just how hard his cock was in her throat when she was pulling herself back, it was easy to tell that he wanted more than just her mouth. And she knew that he wanted Wendy from the way he was looking at her as he moved toward the bed.

It certainly helped things along that, as the landowner climbed onto Sheria’s bed, Wendy was quick to climb on next to him. She got comfortable and positioned herself between his legs with her stomach flat on the bed. But when he reached a hand out and grabbed onto her plump rear end, Wendy was quick to lift it as far into the air as she could without hurting herself. She inched her way toward the man’s shaft and pressed her cheek against it before pressing her own few kisses against it.

Wendy stayed quiet as she tried to mimic what she saw her girlfriend doing. It took her by surprise to feel that it was still so hard against her lips after he just came down Sheria’s throat. But she didn’t let it stop her from dragging her tongue upward along the underside of his shaft, keeping her eyes locked on the man’s face to make sure she was doing a good job. When her lips reached the tip of his shaft, Wendy made sure to place another kiss against it before parting them and taking the first few inches into her mouth.

Almost on instinct, Wendy took the first half of the man’s shaft with ease. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she pressed her hands against the man’s thigh and stomach to keep him in place. But when his grip on her rear end only got tighter for a moment, she couldn’t stop herself from whining in glee and digging her nails into his skin. With the knowledge that her girlfriend, someone she loved more than anything in the world, was watching her first time with a man, Wendy couldn’t bring herself to move further down.

It wasn’t until the man pulled his hand back and slapped her ass that Wendy pushed her way down to the base of his shaft. The impact from his palm against her plump rear end pushed her down to his base with ease. And it was certainly helpful for Wendy that she didn’t have a gag reflex. A quiet and nervous whine rumbled in her throat as the man’s cock reached just as deep as it did with Sheria. She didn’t quite know what to do at this point with a firm hand gripping onto her ass and no knowledge about how to please a man, she froze.

Of course, sitting off to the side and watching, Sheria couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and bringing a hand to the back of Wendy’s head. “It’s okay, Wendy. I know he’s big, but it feels nice in your throat, doesn’t it?” With her fingers starting to tangle into her fellow Sky Sister’s hair, it was easy to start guiding her back and forth along the man’s shaft. “Make sure to keep your tongue pressed against his cock as you move. They love that.~”

Having Sheria gently guide her like she was caused Wendy’s heart to flutter in her chest. It was so surreal, having something like this happen to her. She just wanted to fuck her girlfriend and get a good night of rest before getting home. But here she was, sucking on a stranger’s cock and starting to find herself enjoying the taste and the feeling of it plugging her throat. Though, Wendy failed to notice when her lover’s hand pulled away from her head and left her bobbing up and down the thick shaft all on her own.

Moving up and down the shaft at her own pace, Wendy was starting to enjoy the feeling of this man’s hand on her ass more and more. He wasn’t squeezing it and slapping it, but instead just relishing how it felt to hold in his palm. Something that encouraged the young girl to move just a little bit faster and push her plump rear end out into his hand just a little bit. Her lips curled into a gentle smile around the thick shaft as she felt him start to throb and pulse in her neck.

It was an odd feeling to have a dick throbbing in her neck since she had never taken one in the past. But that didn’t stop Wendy from pressing her tongue firmly against the man’s sensitive shaft and trying to bring him to climax just like Sheria had. Just in that moment, she remembered hearing her girlfriend start swallowing when she was kept at the base of his shaft. Wendy immediately started doing just that when she thought it might help this man cum for her.

It took no more than a moment or two of swallowing around his thick shaft for the man to reach his limit and end up cumming down Wendy’s throat at well. She felt every single rope of cum that splashed down her throat and into her stomach, moaning and squirming in his hand as he continued to hold her plump rear end in his hand. But that didn’t stop her from slowly pulling herself back until she had her lips wrapped around only the tip of his shaft. Where she popped her lips off from around his member just a little bit too soon, resulting in her getting a few strands of his seed on her face.

Of course, seeing her girlfriend get a bit of cum on her face lit something up in Sheria. She didn’t hesitate to make her way over to Wendy and lick her face clean of the few strands of cum that were on it. “What do you say we give our fan a little bit more attention tonight, Wendy? He’s still hard, after all.” She quickly looked at his throbbing shaft, seeing that it was still just as hard as when she pulled his pants down. Sheria knew exactly what she wanted to see after getting to see Wendy’s face with cum on it. “Let him fuck your pussy, Wendy. I promise you’ll love it.”

Wendy didn’t know just what to think when her girlfriend told her to do such a thing. But she didn’t protest as she was guided down onto her back with the man climbing over her. “P-Please be gentle with me…” Instead of getting confirmation on if he will or not, her lips were quickly caught in a deep and loving kiss from their fan. Almost immediately, his tongue pushed into Wendy’s mouth and started to explore it while his throbbing shaft pressed against the entrance to her pussy.

On one hand, it felt so big and warm against her slit as the man kept it pressed there. On the other hand, the feeling of it pushing inside of her caused Wendy to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain against the man’s lips. But she couldn’t find a single reason in her mind outside of the pain to complain. Especially when all eight inches of the man’s shaft ended up buried deep inside of her cunt, filling her pussy to the womb. Something that made Wendy shiver and squirm on the bed underneath the man.

However, once he started to slowly thrust into her, Wendy understood just why and how Sheria knew what to do when he caught them. Her mind immediately connected the pleasure that she was getting from this cock to just what Lucy, Erza, and the other girls of Fairy Tail must’ve done when they were out for missions. So, it only made sense that her girlfriend knew just what to do from her life before they had gotten together. But that thought didn’t get a chance to linger for too long in her mind as the landowner filled her with his dick once again, making her scream in bliss against his lips.

Just like she had thought, getting to see her girlfriend get fucked in front of her was incredibly arousing to Sheria. Something about the way Wendy latched herself onto the man’s back as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He still had such a gentle way of fucking her that it made her the Sky Sister a bit jealous of her lover. But she knew, deep down, that he must be able to fuck like an animal and treat Sheria just how she wanted to be treated in bed by a man. But for now, she got to enjoy watching Wendy get fucked missionary on the bed they were going to share tonight. And she couldn’t find a reason to stop watching as she brought her hand between her legs and started to steadily finger herself.

Of course, this left Wendy squirming underneath the man’s body as he thrust into her. Her lips met his for kiss after shaky kiss as she felt his cock hammer away at her womb. The way he moved his hips was far more gentle than she expected it to be. But it allowed such a wonderful sense of bliss and pleasure to course through Wendy that she couldn’t find a reason to want anything rougher. Though, as her eyes opened and she was finally able to pull away from the man’s lips, she was able to see Sheria next to her, masturbating as she watched. “S-Sheria…?”  
  
Before she was able to get a response, however, Wendy’s lips were caught in another kiss by the one. One that left Sheria moaning quietly to the side as she watched the man fuck her girlfriend like a living toy. However, the pleasure of being fucked like this quickly started to build inside of Wendy, pushing her toward a climax that she didn’t expect to go through when he first walked into the room. But now, as he slammed his hips against her own and reached deep enough into her to kiss her womb with the tip of his dick with every thrust? She wanted that orgasm to rush through her.

Fortunately for her, it didn’t take long for the landowner to grunt against Wendy’s lips and cum inside of her. Rope after rope of his seed flooded her fertile womb and coated her inner walls white with his spunk. Unfortunately for her, the overload of pleasure that came from having her ass played with, her pussy filled, her womb coated in cum, and her orgasm rushing through her, caused Wendy’s mind to reach a point she couldn’t come back from. In an instant, Wendy went from moaning quietly against the man’s lips and squirming underneath her body to experiencing a wonderful orgasm to passed out underneath him. But she had a bright smile on her lips as the man pulled away from her and slowly pulled his cock out from inside of her.

However, since her girlfriend was now passed out, Sheria knew that it was her turn to have some fun once again. And she wasn’t about to let the fact that Wendy passed out in the middle of all the fun get to her and ruin her fun. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she pulled the man into a deep kiss, moaning when she was able to taste Wendy’s lips from his own. “Come on… We can use her bed since she’s taking up mine.~”  
  
************************************

After being given so much pleasure that she passed out, it took a few hours for Wendy to open her eyes again. She was groggy and immediately felt like going back to sleep when she saw the room around her. However, what kept her awake wasn’t the sight of the room or a desire to get up. But it was instead the sound of her girlfriend, Sheria’s, moans filling the room around them. Wendy’s eyes started to lazily drift around the room to see just where her other Sky Sister and their fan was. It was hard with a body so sore and exhausted that it didn’t want to move.

When she finally spotted them, it took her by surprise to see Sheria pinned with her back against their bedroom wall as the landowner drove his cock into her over and over again. With just how tired she was and how cloudy her mind was from the overwhelming pleasure she went through, Wendy could just barely see that they were both covered in sweat and were kissing like they were madly in love. She didn’t know just how long she had been asleep or how long they had been at it, but jealousy tugged at her heart when she thought that they might’ve been fucking like this since she fell asleep. The only problem was that she wasn’t quite sure who she was jealous of.

On the other hand, Sheria couldn’t bring her attention off of the man that was hungrily kissing her like she was the only woman in the world for him. She didn’t mind the attention. In fact, she utterly loved it more than she did being on stage. But, deep down, a strange feeling of being watched started to come over her as the man slammed his cock deep into her pussy once again, unloading inside of her and driving her into yet another orgasm.

Sheria’s tongue rolled out of her mouth as her inner walls clenched down around the man’s shaft. She felt each and every rope of cum that the man shot inside of her, able to feel his cock throb and pulse as he released each one. “Oh fuck… It’s so good… Don’t stop…” The words left her almost on lust-driven instinct as her head started to gently tilt to the side. The pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming and almost better than anything Wendy had ever managed to bring her in the past.

However, the moment that Wendy crossed her mind, even though it was just a passing thought, Sheria looked over to the bed that her fellow Sky Sister was on and noticed she was awake and watching. A shocked sound erupted from her throat only to get muffled and pushed back down when their fan caught her lips in another heated kiss. She wasn’t able to deny the appeal of having his lips pressed against hers like they were, but with her girlfriend, Wendy, watching, she couldn’t shake the feeling that her lover might see her as a slut.

Unfortunately, that moment of concern and worry was quickly washed from her mind as the man brought both of his hands to her plump rear end and squeezed them hard. This was something he hadn’t done since Wendy fell asleep however many hours ago she passed out. But Sheria couldn’t bring herself to complain about it. Not when his tongue tasted so good as it pushed into her mouth and made her suckle on it like candy.

No one in the room knew or cared just how long the two had been at it. Not Wendy, not Sheria, not even the landowner. The only thing that concerned any of them was the fan being concerned with stuffing Sheria’s pussy full of his seed. And that didn’t seem to be a problem with the Sky Sister as she was held tightly against the wall she was being fucked against.

Of course, as his shaft was drilled into her time and time again, Sheria found herself unable to get enough of it. She wrapped her legs around the man’s waist as he pressed her against the wall even more, making her back flush with the wall itself. A heavenly sense of pleasure coursed through her as the landowner continued to roughly and savagely fuck her like she was some kind of toy. Luckily for both of them, that was exactly the kind of treatment that Sheria loved when it came to being fucked by men.

He had been fucking her like a well-oiled machine for at least a few hours now and he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. As cum started to leak out of her pussy and onto the floor with every thrust he made, the passing thought of potentially getting pregnant from this crossed Sheria’s mind. And as it rushed through her mind and was immediately replaced with the thought of Wendy getting pregnant as well, she couldn’t bring herself to be against the idea. In fact, the thought of both of them being filled with enough cum to almost guarantee their pregnancy turned her on far more than it should have.

The feeling of the man’s hands squeezing on her plump rear end just to pull away and smack both of her cheeks before gripping her reddened skin certainly brought Sheria more pleasure than she expected to feel. It helped that the man knew just the right way to fuck her. With her pinned against the wall and unable to struggle against him and how rough he was with her body, Sheria couldn’t stop her moans from slipping out between the multitude of kisses that she and the man shared.

Of course, when he suddenly came inside of her without warning, it only served to push her into yet another orgasm. She didn’t know how many she had since Wendy fell asleep and she didn’t exactly care. Sheria threw her head back in bliss as her pleasure reached yet another peak and screamed in absolute ecstasy. Just as the landowner that offered them the room continued to fuck her through his orgasm.

Sheria didn’t know just how much cum had been dumped inside of her. But she couldn’t bring herself to care as their fan pulled her away from the wall and set her down on the unoccupied bed. From there, her eyes easily met Wendy’s and the two Sky Sisters shared a quick and lustful smile. It made Sheria’s heart flutter to know that her girlfriend actually enjoyed watching her get fucked like she had. Maybe she’d have to do something like it again when they got back to Lamia Scale. They had plenty of fans at home, after all.

Unfortunately, as she watched Sheria get put onto the bed that hadn’t been occupied just yet, Wendy found herself starting to drift back to sleep once again. The smile she shared with her girlfriend was the last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered closed and she was left to listen to the sweet and harmonious sounds of Sheria’s moans filling the room around them. Luckily, it didn’t take more than a moment for Wendy to fall asleep after that. Just as she drifted asleep, she had hoped that the landowner and Sheria would get plenty of sleep as well. Part of her wanted to see if rough sex felt as good as it looked.  
  
*******************************************

When morning finally rolled around, Wendy found herself to be the first one awake. She didn’t know just how long Sheria and the man had been at it, but the bed they were in had soaked sheets. So, it was clear that they were at it for more than a little while if their sweat soaked through that bad. And, once again, jealousy tugged at her heart as she thought about just how good it felt for her girlfriend to be fucked so brutally and savagely like that. Though, she didn’t let the jealousy stop her from getting out of bed and starting to get dressed for her day. If they were going to be asleep, it was the least she could do to get breakfast ready for everyone. Or to at least try and see if she could.

However, just as she got out of bed and started to get dressed, Wendy noticed the man starting to groggily wake up. It was easy to hear him groan above Sheria as he sat up and looked around the room. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help but giggle when she remembered just how heavy of a sleeper Sheria was, being able to sleep through a man waking up on top of her and groaning in her ear as he got up from the bed. It caused the man to look right at her and for her to catch his gaze before looking down and seeing a tent in the blanket he had covering his lower half.

Noticing that the man was hard when he woke up, that jealousy that tugged at her heart earlier came back. It didn’t take long for Wendy to make her way over toward the man, keeping a gentle but nervous smile on her face. “C-Can you fuck me… L-Like you did with Sheria…? I-I want to know how it feels to be… Handled roughly like that…” She didn’t expect the man to nod and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss, right over her sleeping girlfriend.

Wendy also didn’t expect the landowner to lift her up off the ground so easily, keeping her in the air as he got fully out of the bed he had shared with Sheria. Before she knew it, the first kiss they were sharing broke in order for her to catch her breath. And it was immediately replaced with a second kiss as she was carried over toward the window facing out toward the streets down below them. A quiet and blissful gasp left the young Sky Sister as she broke out of the man’s grasp and landed on the floor with a quiet giggle. “Sheria will sleep through it… But… Let me just do something.”  
  
There wasn’t any hesitation as Wendy turned herself around and pressed her small breasts against the window that looked down into the streets. As she looked down, she couldn’t see anyone in the streets since it was still raining pretty badly out. Which made this the perfect experience for the nervous girl as she felt the landowner’s hands grab onto her hips from behind. Her lower lip quivered with excitement and nervousness as she waited to feel just what it was like to be fucked roughly.

However, Wendy wasn’t prepared for the feeling of all eight inches of the man’s shaft plunging into her pussy in one swift thrust. With one breath, her pussy was empty and she was waiting to be filled. With the next, her pussy was full, aching pleasantly, and her nipples were hard against the glass she was leaning against. Though, it didn’t stop her from moaning out in pleasure when the man started to savagely fuck her against the window.

Each and every thrust he made felt better than the last. And the way his hands moved around her body made it seem like Wendy’s petite form was perfect for his tastes. Her lips curled into a bright smile as he reached around her and brought a hand to her stomach while the other wrapped around her cheek. After a moment, she turned her head to allow his hand to reach wherever he wanted. But Wendy didn’t think he’d pus his finger in her mouth while he fucked her from behind.

Of course, Wendy happily suckled on the man’s finger as he started to move it in and out of her mouth just like he thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. She didn’t know what to think when her tongue was coated in that all too familiar taste of Sheria’s juices. But she didn’t say anything to the man as each thrust started to get a bit rougher and a bit faster than the last after a moment. They had both only woken up a few minutes ago and Wendy could already tell that this was more than she had bargained for.

It took everything she had to resist the onslaught of pleasure that coursed through her body and resist the orgasm that was steadily creeping up on her. However, as the man slammed his hips against her rear end and picked her up off the ground with his grip on her stomach, a sharp and blissful gasp escaped from Wendy’s lips. When her toes slipped off of the ground and she was left floating in the air, the combination of fear, pleasure, and desire all added up into something wonderful. Something she didn’t know if her girlfriend would be able to recreate for her.

As thrust after thrust stuffed Wendy’s pussy full, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning out around the man’s finger. At least, before he moved his hand away from her mouth, allowing her moans to be even louder and fill the room better than they already were. The moment that he did, the young Sky Sister turned her head the other way and looked toward the bed that Sheria was sleeping on, seeing that she was still passed out and wasn’t going to wake up any time soon. It made her smile to see that her girlfriend and best friend was able to sleep through her getting fucked like an animal against a window.

Though, Wendy felt her pleasure starting to build into a wonderful orgasm just as quickly as it did last night when she was fucked gently. Sweet and tender moan after moan radiated from her lips as the pleasure started to get to her and drive her toward that impending orgasm, pushing her closer and closer as the man thrust faster and rougher into her. The rough and animalistic sex felt incredible compared to the missionary she went through last night. Even though it was only her first time getting fucked this way, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from screaming when she reached her peak a moment later. Luckily, she knew that Sheria wasn’t going to wake up from her screaming at the top of her lungs.

As her inner walls clamped down on the man’s throbbing shaft, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from letting out a harmonious scream when she climaxed around his cock. And her scream only continued as he refused to stop fucking her. The feeling of his hips pumping back and forth inside of her as he spurt rope after rope of cum deep into her pussy caused Wendy’s eyes to start to roll into the back of her head. It just felt too good to feel him continue through both of their orgasms and enhance the bliss that she was feeling.  
  
***********************************

Nightfall had come pretty quickly for the Sky Sisters on the second day of their forced stay through the storm. But they couldn’t have been happier to be sitting on Wendy’s bed, both of them naked as they waited for the landowner to arrive and greet them once again. However, this time, Sheria decided it’d be a good idea for both of the Sky Sisters to be naked while they waited and treat the man to a wonderful thing that would prove him to be the luckiest fan in the world.

“Are you sure about this, Sheria? I know we’ve both had sex with him now, but… We don’t have to do this, do we?” Wendy smiled as she looked over to her girlfriend and saw her intently staring at the door to their bedroom. “Sheria…?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Wendy, I heard you. But I think he deserves it. He’s letting us stay for free and he even offered to give us more money than the reward was supposed to be! That kind of kindness shouldn’t go unrewarded, right? And I think it’s very clear that he wants us to be his reward again.~” Sheria slowly licked her lips as she turned her head to look at her naked girlfriend, eyes drifting up and down Wendy’s body as she looked. “Besides, I saw his cum leaking out of you when I woke up this morning. I know what you two were doing when I was asleep.~”   
  
Wendy couldn’t stop herself from gasping just before Sheria caught her lips in a deep and loving kiss. One that surprised her when she expected at least a little bit of anger or jealousy from her girlfriend. “W-Wait a minute… You’re not mad at me..? I thought you would be if you found out…”   
  
“Of course not! I was so hot seeing him fuck you like that. It might be worth looking into after certain shows back at home. Seeing you get fucked like that really turned me on when I watched.~” Sheria smirked as she leaned forward and gently pushed her lover down onto her back. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before she caught Wendy in yet another kiss, keeping her fellow Sky Sister flat on her back before bringing a hand between her legs. “And I saw you watching me get fucked against the wall. Were you turned on when you saw me getting fucked like that?~”

Wendy could only squirm under Sheria’s touch when she was taken control of on the bed like that. “I did! I was surprised and jealous to see you take it so well.” A blissful moan suddenly escaped her lips when her girlfriend pushed two fingers into her cum-filled snatch.  
  
However, just as she was starting to get fingered on her bed, the door to their room opened and showed the man they had both been patiently waiting for. And both of the Sky Sisters were quick to get off the bed and make their way over to him. Wendy happily placed a kiss onto his left cheek while Sheria placed one onto his right cheek. Of course, the two young girls were more than eager to steal a quick kiss from his lips as well, taking turns as they started to pull him toward Wendy’s bed. Just like their first night here.

Of course, Sheria was the first one to make her move while Wendy sat next to him. She was more than eager to crawl onto his lap and give him a deep and passionate kiss to show him just how much she appreciated what he had done for them. “The storm should let up tomorrow… But that doesn’t mean we can’t show you just how much it means to us that you let us stay here for free and that you’re going to keep our secret.”  
  


On the other hand, Wendy just sat back and watched as her girlfriend started to strip the man and rock herself back and forth in his lap. It was still strange, but incredibly erotic, to see the girl she loved pleasing a man like this. But she couldn’t find it in herself to find a reason to dislike it other than wishing she was in Sheria’s place. Luckily, she knew that she would be fucked in due time. It would just mean that she would follow Sheria’s lead and basically be her assistant until it was her turn.  
  
**************************************************   
  
When they finally returned home, Wendy and Sheria had the brightest smiles on their faces that they had in a while. It was such a relief to finally be home where they belonged. But when they first stepped into the guild, they were greeted with their guild leader, Ooba Babasaama, standing there with a curious look on her face. The two Sky Sisters couldn’t stop themselves from chuckling as they placed the bag with reward money they were given in the hand she was holding out. “We’re home…”   
  
Of course, Ooba didn’t say anything at first. She just kept her eyes on the girls for a moment before looking into the reward money and counting how much it was. “Wait wait wait! Why is there more money here than the reward states? And why are you girls two days late? Just what happened?” Her eyes lifted from the bag only to see the blushes on each of the girls’ faces and she knew exactly what they had done and why there were late. But she wanted them both to say just what they did so she could punish them properly for it. “Well? What excuse do you have for me?”   
  
Wendy stayed quiet as she watched Ooba pull the back behind her back and stare at the two of them, almost as if she knew the answer they were about to say. The blush that was on her cheeks only got worse as she saw Carla running up to them from the middle of the guildhall, clearly excited that they were back and wanting to show off the progress of her training. “W-Well, you see… It started raining when we finished our job, so we were offered a free room in a hotel by a fan of ours… We had to wait until the storm was over for us to come back…”   
  
“That explains why you two are late in getting back. But that doesn’t explain why you have extra reward money?”   
  
“We gave the man a thank you service for allowing us to stay in his hotel for free!” Sheria blurted out the reason fast enough that she hoped no one would be able to properly pick up what she said or really meant. They were singers, after all. Maybe she could lie and have people think they sang a special song or gave him a one man show. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to work as Ooba held her finger in the air and glared at the two girls.

“You weren’t sent on this mission to spread your legs like whores! You were sent for your skill in wind magic! I hope you’re ready to spin, whores!” Almost immediately, Ooba started twirling her finger around to use her magic. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough to catch the Sky Sisters as they rushed past her and down the guildhall toward their room. “Get back here and accept your punishment! You’re not leaving on another mission until you do!”


	2. Wendy's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo works up the courage to ask Wendy out on a date. However, their date quickly takes a turn when they find Jellal and Erza fucking in the park.

A few months have passed since Fairy Tail brought themselves back together and Romeo had spent every day of it trying to work up the courage to ask Wendy out on a date. He had developed a crush on the Sky Sister since she had first joined Fairy Tail before the guild had been disbanded. But when the day finally came for him to ask the young girl out, a deep red blush shined on his cheeks while he looked into her eyes. “Wendy, will you go out with me?!”   
  
Wendy’s eyes went wide when she realized Romeo had just shouted his question loud enough for almost everyone in the guild to hear him. A gentle blush came to her cheeks as well before she nodded to his question and placed a gentle but loving kiss onto his cheek. “Of course I will, Romeo. What do you say we go out now? I don’t think you want to stick around while your Dad laughs at you.”   
  
Romeo quickly turned around to see his father chuckling at him and holding up a jug of beer, his blush getting worse before he grabbed Wendy’s hand and dragged her out of the guildhall. “Sorry, Wendy, but let’s go!”   
  
Wendy couldn’t stop herself from chuckling when Romeo dragged her out of the guildhall and she was left looking at Carla and Lucy while she ran off with him. She waved her two friends off and continued to run with Romeo until they ended up somewhere in the middle of town when he finally couldn’t run anymore.   
  
*************************************************

Wendy and Romeo spent the entire day out and about around town. They wandered the streets and looked at different things that they had passed hundreds of times but never really paid attention to until today. The young couple also made sure to stop at every food stand that interested them and had plenty of snacks to keep them energized for their date. But, of course, the amount of snacks they ate didn’t stop them from playing together and even trying to think of a few magic spells together that combined Wendy’s wind with Romeo’s fire.   
  
However, evening came much quicker than the young couple was hoping it would, the sun setting when they were in the middle of creating their first spell together while in the park. An almost disappointed sigh left Romeo’s lips when he realized that the sun was out of the sky and that night had started falling over them. “I didn’t think the day would be over that fast! It was still fun though! Right, Wendy?~” The young man flashed a smile to the girl he had asked out just earlier in the day, hoping that the fun they had today wasn’t simply one-sided.

“It was! It’s been a long time since I’ve had a day to relax and have fun like this. Thank you for taking me out today, Romeo. We’ll have to do it again.” Wendy’s lips curled into a smile as she stood up from her spot on the ground and looked over toward Romeo. However, as she opened her mouth to tell him that she really enjoyed herself, the young couple heard the strange sound of moans filling the park around them now that night had fallen.

Both of them shared a quick but curious glance before silently making their way toward the noises. They didn’t know just who or what it was, but neither of them wanted to go home until they found out. Wendy quickly reached out and held Romeo’s hand as she led him toward where she heard the noises coming from. To her, it sounded just like the moans that her and Sheria had caused each other to let out during their time alone together. But the voice that let those moans spill into the area were also from a voice that she recognized. “Romeo… Doesn’t that sound like…”   
  
“Yeah… I thought she was out on a mission…” Romeo held tightly onto Wendy’s hand as he walked beside her toward the bushes that the noises were coming from. Not out of fear that something would leap out at them, but simply due to the fact that he didn’t want to let her go until he absolutely had to. Fortunately, when he arrived at the bushes that the noises were coming from with Wendy, their grip on each other’s hands grew just a little bit tighter.

And when they quickly but quickly shifted the bushes to the side, their suspicions were confirmed. The voice they heard spilling moan after moan shamelessly into the night sky was their favorite redheaded warrior, Erza. And forcing those moans from her lips was Jellal, the man that everyone knew Erza was head over heels for in every way possible. However, Wendy and Romeo quickly covered their mouths to quiet the gasps that came from them when they noticed that both Erza and Jellal were naked and fucking like animals almost right in the open.

Even with her near-superhuman abilities and hearing, Erza had no idea that the young couple was now watching her and her boyfriend fuck in the park. She was far too focused on the feeling of Jellal’s shaft pumping yet another load of cum deep into her cunt. The way his shaft throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls was exactly how she thought it would feel. It had been so long since the two had properly been together, that she was more than willing to let him fill her womb with his seed and possibly impregnate her. It didn’t matter that they were in the open or his hand was gripping her breast hard enough to leave a few marks. As long as she got to be with him again.

However, Erza wasn’t able to stop Jellal from pulling out of her cunt and keeping her pinned down to the ground with his strength. Not that she had a reason to dislike what he was doing when he slapped his cock down against her lips and looked her in the eyes. Without any hesitation or shame, the warrior opened her mouth and let out a blissful moan as every inch of Jellal’s length steadily forced itself into her mouth and her throat. Even when her boyfriend’s hands grabbed onto the side of her head, Erza didn’t say a word. She was far too happy with the taste of her juices on his delicious cock to care about anything else in the world.

The moment that she felt that thick shaft pushing into her throat, Erza quickly and happily swirled her tongue around each and every inch that she could. Even as Jellal started to thrust into her throat and cause her to gag around his shaft. She didn’t hesitate to cover the rigid cock in her saliva while feeling him reach deep into her mouth and her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to Jellal’s moans start to replace hers and fill the area around them. The feeling of his member plunging deep into her neck and throbbing against the lining of her throat was something that she had been missing for a long time now.

But now that Erza was finally able to get just what she wanted out of her boyfriend, without the fear of his other fuckbuddies interrupting them and trying to claim him, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning around his dick. Especially not when Jellal’s grip on her head tightened when she swallowed down around his member and she felt him throb inside of her neck as if he was a little bit closer to another climax.   
  
Of course, as they sat off to the side, Wendy and Romeo couldn’t stop themselves from becoming at least a little bit aroused at the sight before them. Wendy loved the thought of having someone big and strong like Jellal pin her down onto her back and force every inch of his cock deep into her throat. A quiet and blissful gasp left the young girl as she brought her free hand between her legs while watching the older couple fuck without shame right in front of them. But she didn’t turn her head to look at Romeo while he watched them as well. Wendy was too busy keeping her teeth clenched around her lower lip to keep herself from making enough noise for them to be heard.

On the other hand, Romeo couldn’t believe that he was seeing Erza naked. She was someone he had grown up looking up to for her strength and fantasized about at least once because of the way she dressed and acted sometimes at the guildhall. But to see her naked and being practically abused while being fucked lit something inside of the young man. He didn’t bite his lower lip like Wendy did, but he did bring his hand between his legs toward his quickly-hardening cock while Jellal pulled out of Erza’s mouth and came right then and there. An inaudible whine left him as he wished that he could be the one painting Erza’s face, even though he was holding tightly onto Wendy’s hand and wondering just where their night was going to go from here.   
  
However, neither of them got to make a move before they watched Jellal kiss his way down Erza’s body until his hips met with her own and his cock rested against her already cum-dripping pussy. But neither of the older couple seemed to care about the fact that the redhead had already been filled when Jellal forced each and every inch of his still rock hard member as deep into Erza as he possibly could. The redheaded warrior let out a sharp and happy scream when her pussy had been stuffed by her lover once again.

Of course, Erza didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Jellal’s neck to keep him close to her while he started to thrust into her all over again. She happily pulled him into kiss after kiss while he fucked her against the ground like an animal once again. Her lips curled into a smile against his lips when she felt his firm hand grab onto her breasts once again, leaving marks against her skin while she was fucked hard enough against the ground to cause her to sink into the dirt ever so slightly.

While she watched the two older lovers go at it in the middle of the park, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from getting more and more turned on as she watched them. Not only was Jellal being as rough as he possibly could with Erza, but she knew that Erza was loving the pain that rushed through her while she was being fucked. And something about the way they didn’t care about how much pain they put the other through caused Wendy’s pussy to ache, wondering if she would be able to withstand that kind of rough and heated sex with the right person.

Of course, Romeo was in the same department as Wendy. Watching a young woman that he had fantasized about in the past being fucked and raptured in bliss while her rear end sank into the dirt from just the sheer force that she was being thrust into caused his cock to twitch and throb inside of his pants. Deep down, he wondered how she was able to keep going with just how much pain her body must be in. But he was quickly reminded that it was Erza he was watching and knew that she would be able to stand up to whatever came to her. Especially if the pain that was being pushed through her was caused by pleasure from someone that she loved.

Erza’s eyes shot open wide when she felt Jellal’s teeth sink into her neck, causing her back to arch off of the ground and her body to shudder underneath him. Her inner walls clenched down tightly around that thick and throbbing shaft as it plunged into her cunt over and over again with Jellal’s hand coming to her back. But she didn’t do anything other than scream to the heavens in pure bliss as her boyfriend’s cock hammered against the tip of her womb with each thrust. “Yes! Harder, Jellal! Harder!~”

Just like he was told to do, Jellal started to thrust into Erza as hard and as quickly as he could. He wasn’t exactly going easy on her a moment ago, but now that she was demanding it of him there was no reason to hold back. His hips slammed against her own hard enough to leave bruises each and every time their skin met. And with the position that she was in, Jellal managed to push the tip of his cock directly into Erza’s womb with each thrust. Which was perfect for when he reached his orgasm a few moments later.

A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from Erza’s lips as she felt Jellal’s shaft throb and pulse against her inner walls. She writhed and twisted under his body as he pumped rope after rope of his thick and fertile spunk into her womb, leaving her feeling needy and aching as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft in an attempt to milk it for every drop that it was worth. If she was going to get pregnant, it was going to be by the man she loved. Not that she had too long to think about that as Jellal quickly started to thrust into her once again.

*****************************************   
  
After what they had seen with Erza and Jellal, it was no surprise to Wendy that she and Romeo had been panting and flushed ever since they left the park. Not only did they watch one of their best friends getting fucked hard enough to sink into the dirt, but it was clear that both of them wanted to do something similar from the moment that they left to make their way to Wendy’s apartment. When they got to the door, Wendy stopped just as she reached out toward the knob, a smile coming to her lips. “Romeo… Do you want to come inside with me? We should have the apartment all to ourselves since Sheria should be out of town for a day or two. What do you say?” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned to look back at the boy she was still holding on to.

Romeo was still incredibly turned on from what he saw with Erza and Jellal. So when Wendy asked if he wanted to come inside, only one thing came to his mind that they could possibly do. And his heart raced inside of his chest as he nodded to her question. He wanted to fuck Wendy just like he had seen Jellal fuck Erza, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to be as rough or as powerful but hoping that he would be more than enough to make Wendy happy. Luckily, as he walked in with her, the apartment was silent enough to make him realize that they were more than likely actually alone. At least, that’s what he thought until Wendy started to lead him down the hall to her room and he was able to hear more moaning coming from it.

This time, instead of walking in on Erza and Jellal, the young couple walked in on Wendy’s roommate and girlfriend, Sheria bouncing atop Natsu’s lap as quickly as her legs were able to move while she looked at him in the cowgirl position. Almost immediately, both Romeo and Wendy gasped when they saw what was going on. Not that it stopped Natsu and Sheria from continuing what they were already doing.

Wendy watched as her lover continued to bounce herself on top of Natsu’s lap, taking his cock into her pussy over and over again while looking him in the eyes. Deep down, she wanted to keep watching just to make sure that Sheria was enjoying herself. But when she remembered that she was with Romeo a moment later, Wendy didn’t hesitate to clear her throat and blush. She looked away from her roommate and girlfriend just in time to hear Sheria gasp and almost scream in surprise.

Unfortunately for Natsu, the moment that Sheria stopped moving was just before he was about to cum. And he was forced to groan and have all the pleasure in his system almost stop when Sheria turned herself around to look at Wendy and Romeo. Of course, he looked at them and waved before wrapping his arms around Sheria’s body and bringing his hands to her breasts. “What are you two doing here? I thought Lucy said you two had gone out on a date.~”

Sheria brought her hands to Natsu’s knees and propped herself up on his body while looking at her lover and the young man she was holding hands with. “W-Wendy! I didn’t think you’d be home until tomorrow! I thought you’d take Romeo back to the guild and stay there!” Nearly silent but incredibly happy whines left Sheria’s lips as she felt Natsu starting to play with her breasts while she continued to look at Wendy and see the lustful and slightly needy expression on her face. “I-I didn’t think you’d be bringing your boyfriend here…”   
  
“Does it really matter, Sheria? We were almost done and then you had to go and stop like that.” Natsu smirked as he gripped onto Sheria’s breasts and started to play with them in front of Wendy without a care in the world, looking at Romeo and smirking. “If you want to do something like this with Wendy, feel free to use the other bed. You’ll be out of the way that way.~”   
  
Wendy gasped when she heard what Natsu said to them. But she couldn’t find it in herself to tell him that he shouldn’t be fucking Sheria. Especially when it looked like Sheria was really enjoying herself before they interrupted them. So she bit her lower lip and pulled Romeo onto the bed on the opposite side of the room from Natsu and Sheria. “You’ve got some explaining to do when you’re done, Sheria.”   
  
“O-Of course, Wendy.~” Sheria let out a quick gasp when she felt Natsu suddenly push her over so she was on her hands and knees, almost forced to watch as Wendy and Romeo pulled each other close in their arms. She even watched as the two started to playfully and nervously tug at the other’s clothing in a naive way to get it off. Her lips curled into a smile just in time for Natsu to thrust into her and force a loud and grateful moan from her, feeling his cock slam against the entrance to her womb once again. “Fuck… If only you could cum inside of me…”   
  


“W-Wendy… Have you ever done anything like that before…?” Romeo’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he watched Natsu thrust into Sheria with a fierce intensity and speed, watching as his massive member plunged into the other Sky Sister’s tiny pussy over and over again. “You… You’re a virgin, right?”   
  
“A-Actually, Romeo…. I’m not.” A nervous but happy chuckle rumbled in Wendy’s throat as she confessed that she wasn’t a virgin to her new boyfriend, happy to get it off of her chest after everything they had seen. “But… I’d be more than happy to have sex with you if you want, Romeo. I had a lot of fun today and I want to thank you for it.” She slowly wrapped her arms around Romeo’s neck in hopes that he wasn’t upset about her confession of no longer being a virgin.

Just as she pulled her new boyfriend into a kiss, Wendy heard her fellow Sky Sister scream in pure and utter bliss. The kind of bliss and pleasure that she had caused to leave Sheria’s lips multiple times in the past. The kind of bliss that made the dragon slayer shudder in place as her lips were pressed firmly against Romeo’s, her excitement rushing through her thanks to Sheria not being shy about hod good Natsu must feel inside of her.

The young girl didn’t hesitate to pull away from her boyfriend’s lips and pull her arms from around his neck. She quickly and eagerly started to strip in front of her, dropping her skirt to the floor and pulling her top over her head so that she could throw it across the room toward her girlfriend. Wendy’s lips curled into a bright smile as she looked down at Romeo from her standing position, gasping quietly when she felt a small amount of her arousal already starting to drip onto her thighs. “R-Romeo… After watching Erza and Jellal… And seeing Sheria with Natsu… I can’t hide it anymore. I want you inside of me.”

Of course, with a confession like that, Romeo didn’t hesitate to pull his shirt off from around his head. Seeing Natsu just across the room, part of the young man felt that he couldn’t compare with the dragon slayer’s stamina or speed. But he hoped that Wendy wouldn’t care about that as Sheria continued to scream out in pure and utter pleasure just a few feet away from them. He quickly pulled down his pants to reveal his cock to Wendy a moment later, his eyes drifting from Natsu and Sheria to his girlfriend’s wonderfully cute and petite body.

And now that he was naked, Romeo couldn’t hide the blush that was on his cheeks, almost not even wanting to as he stared at Wendy’s naked form. “I didn’t think you could get even more cute, Wendy…” A quiet and nervous chuckle rumbled in his throat as he turned his head to look away from Wendy. Unfortunately, he couldn’t turn his head in time to look away from his girlfriend before he was caught in a heated and passionate kiss. One that told him to forget about Natsu and Sheria and to focus on Wendy. Luckily, he was able to do just that as his new girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck once again and turned herself around so that she was on her back.

Romeo placed his hands on either side of Wendy’s head to keep himself level and balanced as he shared kiss after kiss with his beautiful girlfriend. Of course, that didn’t stop the young girl from reaching down and grabbing a firm hold of his hard cock, stroking it just a few times before bringing it toward her pussy. “... Are you sure about this, Wendy? I mean, I only asked you out today.”

“I was planning to ask you out tomorrow… So, yes I’m sure, Romeo.” Wendy dragged her tongue along her lips as Romeo’s cock met the entrance to her pussy, allowing a quiet but excited moan to spill from her lips. She quickly pushed her hips forward and forced her boyfriend’s shaft to plunge into her pussy, relishing in the way he groaned and moaned into her ear just from the penetration. Wendy gave the young man a moment to compose himself before pulling him into another kiss. “How does it feel, Romeo?”   
  
Romeo groaned as he started to slowly rock his hips back and forth against Wendy’s thighs, his cock buried as deep into her as he could make it without hurting either one of them. He bit down on his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet in comparison to the myriad of moans that were filling the moans thanks to the other couple across the room. Of course, that didn’t stop him from steadily picking up the pace as he looked into wendy’s eyes, finally finding it in himself to speak. “Better than I could have imagined, Wendy…”   
  
A heated breath left Romeo’s lips when he felt Wendy gently bite down on his neck. Not hard enough to leave any marks, but more than hard enough to make him feel her teeth against his skin. Though, that only caused him to start thrusting faster into the young dragon slayer, filling her pussy with every inch of his cock while they were fucking missionary. The young man gripped tightly onto the bed that he was fucking Wendy against, keeping the sheets firmly in his hand as he picked up the pace once again.

Of course, he wasn’t anywhere close to matching Natsu’s speed or strength, but it was more than enough to make Wendy moan with each thrust that he made. And that was all the encouragement that Romeon needed to continue to bury his shaft as deep into her wonderfully tight pussy as he could. Every thrust forced another moan from his girlfriend’s lips, and every moan caused him to thrust his hips just a little bit faster. And every time he picked up the pace, Romeo got closer and closer to his first orgasm through sex.

On the other hand, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from smiling and looking over to Sheria to see how she was doing. She loved the way that Romeo was pistoning his hips back and forth inside of her as quickly as he could. But it made her happy to see her girlfriend and best friend moaning and groaning as she gripped tightly onto the sheets, almost falling off of the bed itself with just how quickly and forcefully Natsu was hammering into her.

However, a second after her inner walls clenched down around Romeo’s shaft, Wendy saw something that she never would have expected. In the same moment that she heard her new boyfriend groan above her, she watched Natsu slam himself as deep into Sheria’s pussy as he was able to before unloading inside of her. So, not only was the young dragon slayer feeling rope after rope of cum get pumped into her pussy by her boyfriend, but she was able to watch her girlfriend get filled with it as well.

Romeo and Natuso both groaned and came inside of their respective lovers at the same time. But Natsu was the only one to really notice just how quickly and easily that the young man came compared to the rest of them. His lips curled into a bright smile as he held tightly onto Sheria’s hips and slowly and steadily pull himself out of her, making the young girl feel each and every inch of his throbbing shaft as he moved his hips.

Almost immediately after Natsu pulled out of her, Sheria fell over onto the edge of the bed, her chin resting off of the edge while she turned to look at Wendy. Much to her surprise, she could see Romeo falling to her girlfriend’s side with a bright smile on his face. “Looks like someone had fun over there.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips before looking back at Natsu and seeing him grabbing his clothes. “Leaving already?”   
  
“Well, I think the two of you should spend some time with Romeo. The kid needs it.” Natsu let out a light-hearted laugh as he made his way toward the door to the room and opened it, still naked and just holding his clothes in his hand. “I’ll be back in a few days if you want to go for another round, Sheria. And, Wendy can join in, too. If she wants.~” He licked his lips and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the trio on their own.

Of course, it didn’t take more than a few moments of laying next to Wendy after he came for Romeo to pass out right then and there. The young man didn’t even get to hear what Natsu said to them as he walked out of the room, far too much bliss clouding his mind to really care one way or the other. But, that didn’t stop him from subconsciously getting comfortable on Wendy’s bed while she looked over toward Sheria. Nor did it stop him from sleeping peacefully when his girlfriend pulled away from his arms and sat on the edge of her bed with a very small amount of his cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the sheets.

With Natsu out of their apartment and Romeo passed out on Wendy’s bed, Sheria smiled as she adjusted herself to sit on the edge of her bed like her girlfriend was doing. “I’m sorry you had to walk in and see that, Wendy. I had promised Natsu to repay him for kicking him off of Happy earlier today. I didn’t think that he’d want to have sex. But… when he dropped his pants, I couldn’t exactly say no to a dick that big.” A quiet and nervous chuckle rumbled in Sheria’s voice as she looked away from Wendy, expecting the young dragon slayer to be upset in some way.

However, when she got no answer from her girlfriend, Sheria picked her head back up and gestured for Wendy to come to her side on the bed. “If it upsets you, why don’t you come here so I can make things up to you? I mean, it was pretty cute seeing you and Romeo together like that. I can’t deny that I’d like to see it happen again.” She slowly licked her lips as she watched Wendy silently get off of her bed and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sheria’s neck, gasping right before a quick and gentle kiss was placed against her lips.

Wendy didn’t hesitate to kiss her girlfriend now that she had gotten the chance. She wasn’t upset in the least about seeing Sheria with Natsu. In fact, she found it just as sexy as when she watched Jellal and Erza fucking like animals in the park earlier that day. Her lips curled into a bright smile against Sheria’s before she finally pulled away from the quick kiss and looked her lover in the eyes. “I’m not mad about seeing you with Natsu. I’m… A little jealous that you got to fuck him before I did. But I’m not upset about it.”   
  
The young dragon slayer gasped when she felt a familiar hand teasing her pussy between her legs. She looked down to see Sheria’s arm between her legs and gasped in bliss once again when she felt her slender and talented fingers starting to circle around her clit. Wendy couldn’t stop herself from moaning against her girlfriend’s lips as she pulled her into another kiss, uncaring about the fact that Romeo was still sleeping in her bed but wanting to stay quiet and avoid waking him.

Though, that didn’t stop Sheria from plunging two of her fingers into her precious girlfriend’s pussy while sharing yet another kiss with her. The way Wendy always squirmed and moaned against her lips when they did something like this always made the Sky Sister happy that they became more than just best friends back during their mission. Of course, Sheria was also happy with the fact that, after their lips parted, she was able to hear Wendy’s quiet and bashful moans filling her ears just like she always loved.

Sheria didn’t hesitate to wrap her free arm around Wendy’s body and pull her close enough to push her onto the bed. Though, she didn’t pull her fingers out of her girlfriend while she moved her, continuing to pump her slender digits back and forth inside of that tight pussy. “If you’re jealous about me getting to be with Natsu first, why don’t you join us when he comes back? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind fucking you if you asked nicely.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she pressed against kiss against Wendy’s lips, starting to take control of the moment away from the young dragon slayer that she loved so much. “Though, I’m not sure how your new boyfriend will feel about it.”   
  
Wendy looked over toward Romeo as he slept peacefully on her bed, her vision blocked as Sheria stole another kiss from her lips. “I’d like to ask him before Natsu and I did anything. But… I might just have to be here when Natsu comes back.” Her lips curled into a smile when she watched her girlfriend start to steadily kiss her way down her back, leaving Wendy flat on her back with two of Sheria’s fingers still pumping back and forth inside of her. But it didn’t take long for Sheria’s free hand to make its way to Wendy’s breast and cup the soft mound.

It only took a few moments for Sheria to find herself between her precious girlfriend’s legs, her own hanging off the edge of the bed and spread so that some of Natsu’s cum could sill out of it. She didn’t hesitate to press her tongue against the pussy that she was currently fingering, teasingly dragging it up toward Wendy’s clit and listening to the way she tried to keep herself calm and steady on the back. Of course, she didn’t plan to let Wendy get comfortable for too long. After a moment, she wrapped her lips around her lover’s sensitive nub and started to suck on it, relishing in the blissful moan that spilled from Wendy’s lips.

Wendy closed her eyes as tightly as she could as the pleasure that she felt from Sheria’s fingers started to really rush through her body. The feeling of pleasure and bliss that coursed through her was so familiar but a little bit more twisted than usual thanks to the fact that she now had her boyfriend sleeping peacefully in her bed across the room. Not to mention that the jealous that she felt from watching Sheria and Natsu was still in her heart as she felt Sheria’s tongue work diligently to tease her pussy. “Don’t stop, Sheria…”   
  
A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from Wendy’s lips when she felt her lover’s teeth press against her pussy, charging just a small bit of pain through with the pleasure that she felt. But she didn’t have a single complaint as she opened her eyes and looked down her body at her adorable girlfriend, watching Sheria eat her out while fingering her. Her lips curled into a smile as she brought one of her hands to her free breast and the other to the top of her girlfriend’s head.

This moment for magical for young Wendy as she realized that, not only did she have an incredibly loving and supportive girlfriend, but she now also had a cute and affectionate boyfriend to love. Her heart started to pound in her chest as her back arched off of the bed and her plump rear end was left hanging off of the bed ever so slightly. Of course, she quickly turned her attention toward Romeo just in time to see a smile come to his sleeping lips, leaving her heart racing in glee to know that he enjoyed himself.

Of course, when Sheria’s fingers started pumping faster inside of her than they had a moment ago, that thought quickly washed from her mind. And she was left to look at her smiling girlfriend and see the look of joy that was on her face. “C-Can you taste Romeo’s cum, Sheria?” Wendy wasn’t sure just why she asked a question, but she didn’t have the time to take it back before seeing her lover nod her head and feel her lips press a few gentle kisses against her slit. An excited and loving moan rumbled in her throat when she thought about all of the fun that the three of them could have together, wondering if Sheria would enjoy Romeo’s cock as much as she did.

On the other hand, Sheria wasn’t concerned about how Romeo’s cock felt inside of her. She knew that it must’ve felt good to make Wendy so worked up that she was willing to have sex in front of someone. But she was far more concerned with being able to make Wendy cum now that she was in control of her pleasure. And it didn’t take more than a moment for Sheria to pull her fingers out of her girlfriend and press her lips directly against her pussy. There wasn’t any hesitation before she started to drag her tongue along each and every inch of that delectable pussy.

Of course, Sheria also didn’t hesitate to push her tongue into Wendy’s snatch, that being the last straw to push her lover into the orgasm that she was hoping for. Her tongue explored each and every inch of her girlfriend’s inner walls that she could while moan after moan spilled from Wendy’s lips and her back was arched off of the bed once again. It was clear just how much she was enjoying herself, but it made Sheria all the happier to know that it was because of her that she felt this way. Though, the taste of Romeo’s cum on her tongue now was certainly a sweet addition to what she was doing.

When her back finally pressed down against the bed and her orgasmic high started to fade from her mind, Wendy looked down toward Sheria with a pleading look. One that made it clear just how much she wanted to hold her girlfriend while she had the chance. And luckily, it didn’t take more than a moment for Sheria to move and cuddle herself right up against her body. Of course, Wendy was quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and pull her close, stealing another kiss from her lips. “I love you, Sheria. I really do. I’m so happy we are what we are. I’m happy to have such a beautiful girlfriend as well as a boyfriend now. You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I just might, Wendy.” Sheria smirked as she looked across from the room to see Romeo sleeping peacefully in the bed, able to see the hard-on that he had thanks to the way he was sleeping on his sides. “Don’t think you’ll be able to keep Romeo all to yourself just because he asked you out. He gets both of us or he gets neither of us.~” She licked her lips in a teasing manner before wrapping her arms around Wendy as well, keeping her girlfriend close as the excitement of the day started to wear on her and push her toward falling asleep.

  
“I love you, too, Wendy.” Sheria smiled one more time before drifting unconscious with Wendy in her arms, more than happy with the way the day had turned out. Of course, just as the world around her fully faded away, she heard the very familiar breath that Wendy always took as she drifted asleep herself. And Sheria had one more reason to smile before fully falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms. Maybe Wendy’s new boyfriend would wake them in a few hours for a bit of fun before their day got started.


End file.
